ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Eraser (Monster)
Armor Results *Soloed by summoner with difficulty only due to the message not to leave the battlefield; please note: the battlefield is a small area around spawn point; u cannot kite the mob away. instead fully buff up before start. I used sub scholar but it would have been far better to sub ninja. Buffs were protect + shell, a full 250+MP sublimation ready, stoneskin, blink and phalanx then full MP and engage without pet out as it dismisses pets as soon as it pops. Run to wall nearby and bring out pet you trust; garuda did wonders with BP. After mob is engaged run along edge of sky to bush opposite until ur nestled in the corner there and when pet dies recast, use bp again and run back to wall, if u want a quick win use 2hr at this point. If not just keep popping mp drinks and remember if your MP is below 200 to use Avatar's Favor for its cost reduction. You may die once or twice depending on the debuffs it uses, if so DO NOT DESPAIR... merely get back up, repop reraise item and restore MP full (weakened maximum), then garuda or titan out; use buff apropriate and send it into battle via use of BP rather than the Assault command. As long as you defeat it before timer is up you win your enhanced item. * Soloed as MNK/DNC. Used -20% phys dmg gear, 100 fists, Cure WaltzII when needed. It Berserked partway through which helped. Got -2% delay on my Fudo. And -1 grav resist... so i got that going for me.Archeoptomatic 10:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) * Very easy solo on Blm/Rdm. Popped and opened up with sleepga II to get rid of shadows and then grav/sleep/nuke. Traded a Warwolf belt and got Dark +13. Waste of a good belt. --Pikegulley 05:51, 18 August 2009 (UTC) * Also did this today on BLM/RDM. Popped on Firesday, NM had en-disease effect that proc'd through ss and blinkDidn't hit hard enough to wipe ss but still stuck me with disease, though it didn't last very long.) Super easy fight. And now my Dragon Harness has a pointless HP+20 to go with the +13 water resist on my weskit^^ * crazy thought what if these based on the previous job / item traded? twice now i saw mage gear traded and next trade was mage favable agments the one was also a nin trading a weskit and next person got +2 int (think that stat helps nin to) Heimdall77 00:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) * Did 2 runs, First traded Warwolf Belt got it back with light +12, and second time same Warwolf Belt but this time Earth +12. NM was really easy, had a native fire spikes undispelable also was fire day so might be based on day will see tomorrow when retry. Cataerith Ramuh 22/7 * Popped again today 5 times and 2/5 had spikes, and again Warwolf Belt with +12 resist on wind this time, ruby ring with +11 water -1 dex str, Warwolf Belt with MP+13. Cataerith Ramuh 23/7 *Solo'd mine on pld/dnc with ease, got a +15 fire resist added to my Warwolf Belt. The Eraser I fought had enaspir on, took my mp fairly quick at start. I saved my tp for cures and drain samba, making it a easy fight. * Duo'd by THF75/NIN and SMN75/WHM * Soloable with Rdm/Nin without any difficulties. Bind and Gravity both work well. Simply bind him and nuke with tier 3. Bind didn't seem to break easily. I was able to nuke until I ran out of MP before the first bind wore off. Rebind, convert and finish him off. Also seems like a kite range is much larger than other low level FOV mobs. Gwylan/Hades 07.25.09 * Failed on PUP/NIN. Spawned with 9 shadows and always did 2-4 attacks (each with 9-20 added damage). Automaton grabbed hate with Regen III before shadows were down, Stringing Pummel got full absorbed (5 hits) and maton died due to wrong macro. I suspect it uses the job/subjob combination of the spawner to determine things like attacks/round and buffs. --Seedling 11:28, 27 July 2009 (UTC) * Solo'd as DRG/BLU with refresh and fish from the book. not easy but not that hard either as long as cacoon stayed up, only went into red hp once do to it using panzerfaust right after a crit. Don't have saurian/relic helm, would be pretty easy with. +2 thunder resist on barone legs :\--Kaiselius 23:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) * Duo'd as PLD/WAR and DRG/RDM. Did two runs, was extremely easy. First fight had additional effect: fire, then the second run additional effect: blindness. Both of us did Warwolf belts. DRG got +15 MP. Mine got the following: +15 MP, -1 INT, -1 MND, +2 CHR. -Stealthbomber of Seraph, 7/27/09 * Duo'd by RDM/NIN and SAM/NIN. Did two runs really easy, plan on doing two to three more. Started out trying to solo with RDM/NIN but even with full enfeebling gear bind and gravity wouldn't last long and tier III nukes didn't do much dmg. So we ditched that idea and just went head on. Fight never lasted long. Both times started with slow II and para II, then I WSed and SAM dark SCed off me taking it down to about 40% each time. * I have to agree the poppers job has an effect on what he spawns like, ie counter measures or mimic etc, i soloed as pld/dnc and it was easy, i then tried as nin/dnc with 307 eva skill, it had 101% acc, never missed a hit and took Ni Ni Ichi of me in seconds and dropped my like a bad habit before i even removed his shadows :P losing me a 250k item so please be careful, (addition) I just went again solo as pld/dnc expecting another easy win and it really knows how to annoy you, popped with mp drain and took all my mp very fast, i only just won with 112 hp 0 mp 0 tp --Sonicuk 17:41, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * = RDM/WHM and THF/NIN duo Eraser was very easy to duo with 75THF/NIN and RDM/WHM; sleep, gravity, slow, bind, and paralyze all landed for RDM in testing. Never needed to kite. Traded a Thalassocrat and obtained STR+3 and Ranged Attack+3 augmentation. --Mewo 00:12, 23 July 2009 (UTC) * augmented wise braconi today, returned with INT +2 CHR -1 AGI -1. not bad. Donwu 08:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) * Solo 75SMN/SCH I used Sublimation and waited till it's ready. Then Garuda - blink / Titan - stoneskin and then cast protect. After that I rested till full, traded in my "Wyvern Helm". Right after pop I summon Garuda then Assault. Then BP w/ Predator Claws. Run to the east wall, cure yourself and wait there till your BP up again, then do another BP and Sublimation. by this time your Garuda should be almost dead so get ready to re-summon your Garuda. Summon / Assault / BP! and then run to the other side(west). It should be dead by now. If not then use another BP and it should be dead for sure. In the end I got "Haste" +2 on it Spartak Pandemonium~ * DRG/BLU Solo Popped on Firesday @ 29% moon. I had a lot of prep beforehand. Leveled up my Wyvern to full stats, FoV Defense food, Protect, regen, refresh, shell. Went in with tp to open with Drakesbane. Well equipped for solo; full Healing Breath Gear. It popped with 9 shadows and was a DRK, it aspired me twice for 10mp each, but didn't matter much because of my ethereal erring. The fight was overall very easy. The NM never hit me for harder than 70ish with FoV buffs and Cocoon up (622 Def). Crits and tp moves never hit harder than 170, near the end it started getting tp spam happy. Didn't see typhoon once which left my Wyvern pretty safe. Seems to favor Panzershreck and Kartzstrahl (sp). Did Blitzstrahl once which was the only time I was in any danger of dying due to long stun, but luckily it stunned me at above my HB trigger point, Super Jump wasn't necessary, although I did to try to escape Aspir lol (like I said, I'm a Galka). Ended the fight with a Thalassocrat with +23 mp /cry Popped again several times. Eraser popped with en-silence vs my NIN/DNC. Among the augments I've seen are my Taru's Igquira Weskit that got AGI/CHR-2 and MND+4. My own Hachiman Sune-ate: First try Lighting Resist+3, Second try DEX+2. My Warwolf Belt with the all too common Elemental Resist -- Lightning + 12 (This NM likes to give me lightning resist -.-) and my Lightning Bow +1 with -1% Delay. A buddy's Warwolf Belt with Light Resist +13 and his Hachiman Kote with +1 CHR. Kelga // Quetzalcoatl * Spawned solo as BLM/RDM twice on Firesday during last quarter moon 48%. Traded in Wyvern Helm, Eraser spawned with natural Blink effect and en-Aspir (I wasn't prepared for this) which pulled 15~25MP off me a hit, that coupled with Double Attack was able to siphon a couple hundred MP off me before I could cancel out his Blink effect. I was ultimately KO'd as a result of the rough start. Second time was fully prepared, used a standard kite/nuke strategy, was able to Bind/Sleep him pretty easily after a few high tier nukes and finish without a problem. Received Earth Resist augment. ~Mezick of Hades 08/06/2009 Killerangel // Sylph Just traded 2x Warwolf belt First one Accuracy+6 Range Attack+4 and second one we got Thunder resist+13 Ingame: Waning Gibbous 73% Lightning Day. ~ Killerangel,Durzo,Ellenie setup:WHM,PLD,NIN Azor//Valefor Traded 2x Dusk Gloves, First Ranged Accuracy +9, second Thunder resist +13. Duo'd NIN/WAR and BRD/WHM with ease. Sinlessrogue/Ragnarok Traded Fuma Kyahan and got STR+2, INT-1 AGI-1 MND+1. Duo'd as NIN/DNC RDM/WHM. Results :